


The Scent of Her

by lawlessxrecalcitrant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, Kylo Ren just really likes Cinnamon ok, POV Kylo Ren, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlessxrecalcitrant/pseuds/lawlessxrecalcitrant
Summary: A response to greyorchid's fabulous fic Algorithms. Written from Ren's point of view instead of Rey's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyorchids/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Algorithms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025237) by [greyorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyorchids/pseuds/greyorchids). 



> This is my first fanfiction ever, and yes, it's Star Wars ABO.

Today has been a _very bad day_.

Taking over "Jedi Tech and Innovation" has proven to be exceedingly difficult. I've made job cuts to several branches of the company which has struck fear into almost everyone, yet they still fight me on even the smallest of changes. It has not gotten into their tiny, dense little heads that this company will no longer function like it did when _Luke Skywalker_ was in charge. I seldom give a second chance to those who deny my authority, my  _right_ to change this company into exactly what _I_ see fit. Heads have rolled for less under my direction— _much_ less. This company has been under my ownership for over a year now, and only a handful of employees hired by him still remain. I'm changing the atmosphere of the company into one Snoke, our top investor, approves each every and day. I'm slowly breaking down the will of the old company, and soon, they will change their ways completely.

Soon, no one will remember the name _Skywalker_.

"Mr. Ren, Phasma is here to see you. She says it's an urgent matter." my secretary's voice reverberates through my office from the comm, interrupting my review of our profits this fiscal season. If there is one thing I despise, it's being disrupted during tasks that require a great deal of focus. 

Scowling in agitation, I slam the PTT button to reply, "Let her in." 

Moments later, Phasma plows her way through the weighty double doors without hesitation, her brow creased in concern. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Ren, but I have an issue concerning the laptop loaded with the program we are showing to the potential buyers next week." she declares, standing up straight and rigid as I stare her down. My silence prompts her to continue the explanation of the issue, and she barely keeps the anxiety from her voice, "The laptop is out of commission at the moment. One of the parts needs to be replaced, and I reported this to the IT department _days_ ago, but the part still hasn't come. I've been told the programmers still have a few last-minute fixes they need to make, but now, I'm not sure we'll get the part in time for them to debug the software." 

I raise a single dark eyebrow, my tone similar to one you'd use with a child, "If your problem is with the _IT department_ not ordering the part, then why did you come to _me_ , the _CEO_?" Now, my gaze is a cold glare as I wait for her to figure out the obvious solution to this problem. In my veins, my blood begins to boil at her stupidity. She has interrupted my work for a menial issue like  _this_?

"I..." Phasma begins, searching her dull mind for a reason but only finding blanks. I watch her icily as she swallows, tugging at the collar to her suit as if she is having trouble breathing. "I'll... Go down to IT and solve this. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Turning to the doors, she marches hurriedly through to the elevators in front of reception. When she is out of sight, I frown and glance down at the report once more, trying to find where I left off. Eventually, I quiet the irritation in my mind enough to focus on the laptop in front of me. About 20 minutes go by and I relish the stillness in my office until, once again, the comm obliterates it with my secretary's voice blaring through the room.

"Mr. Ren, Phasma is here again. She says she wants to follow up with you about the issue you two discussed." she announces, and my blood pressure rises about 50 points. Of course she's back.

"Fine." I growl into the comm, and before I even finish my response, Phasma opens the doors and strides toward me with a confident gait. "What is it, Phasma?" I bark, already tired of these pointless disturbances. 

"I wanted to tell you that everything is solved now, Mr. Ren. I spoke to someone on the IT floor and they placed a rushed order on the part. It'll arrive on Monday." she reports, then takes a half-step back as I stand up from my desk, towering over its dark walnut surface as I glare down at her.

"That won't be nearly enough time for the programmers to finish their work. They need _at least_ 24 hours to debug any piece of software we produce, and the meeting is on _Monday afternoon_. Have you no sense of time, or did you forget how long it takes to debug an _entire program_?" I snap, stepping back from my desk and violently making my way toward the incompetent employee who barely keeps her composure in response. "Forget it, beta. _I'll_ take care of it." Phasma is left speechless as I pass by, pushing open the heavy doors with ease. I couldn't care less about how each and every person on the floor freezes to look at me as I leave my office, knowing that it is partly because of my demanding presence as an alpha, and partly because of my growing agitation. 

Because of my tall stature, within seconds I'm standing before the elevator and push the "down" button about five times. Glossy black shoes tap on the hardwood floor impatiently as I think to myself about just how much of my time will be wasted from sorting out this minuscule problem. The elevator doors finally open, and it only takes a menacing glare for all the occupants to file out— there was no way I was sharing the elevator with any of them while in this foul mood. I step in, press the button for the IT floor, then wait. Why the hell am I doing this? Probably because Phasma would find some way to fuck it up. I have to do _everything_ myself in this company, don't I?

Somehow, the doors manage to open before I lose my temper further, and I eye the reception desk as I step out. No one is there. As a result, I can feel my irritation coming to a head, but I take a deep breath to keep it at bay before scanning the floor again. "Who is working right now?" I demand, my pulse loud in my ears as I wait for a response. 

"I am - I'm here." a voice answers, and my eyes lock on a female who is petite in stature and clearly quite young. This must be one of _Skywalker's_ hires. I've told the hiring staff not to hire anyone under 25. "Mr. Ren, how can I help you?" she asks in what I now recognize is an English accent while pulling out her tablet. Both her age and her gender surprise me, but as I breathe in, there is something that nearly causes my breath to hitch. That scent. I'd know it anywhere. This girl is an omega. The scent of sweetness, almost like vanilla, is particularly strong on this one, despite the neutralizing attempts I smell on her. As soon as I recognize it, I shove those thoughts to the back of my mind, no matter how alluring they may be. There are some things I can't help, however, like how I stand up straight and face the omega straight on with all my attention on her, but I'm used to those behaviors as an alpha. This is no big deal.

With confidence, I walk to the reception desk, staring down at her. I remember my agitation and ask plainly, "You... Are you the one who can't get a simple part delivered?" My voice isn't as deep or threatening as I want it to be, and I know it's because of her scent.

"I spoke with the supplier and they are placing a rush on the part we are waiting for - it will be shipped a week earlier than regularly scheduled." she says. Even her voice is sweet and alluring, but I'm here on business. The part may be coming a week earlier, but that's not nearly fast enough. 

"That's not good enough." I tell her sternly, but that's when the omega looks at me with a destain further than what the situation calls for. That damn vanilla-like scent is growing stronger by the minute, and my brows come together in hesitant confusion. It's becoming so strong, I know if I stay here much longer her scent will start affecting me in ways I'm _not_ used to. Already, my hands are starting to become sweaty, my heart is beating much too fast in a chest that feels too tight. Then she coughs— she's smelling me, too. 

Yet somehow, the omega stands strong, which I find both admirable and infuriating. "I apologize, but Monday is the earliest it will arrive."

The finality in her voice is what I find to be the most irritating, and it's clear she doesn't understand _who I am_ and how _I wouldn't be here_ if it had been taken care of in the first place. Really, it isn't everyday the CEO comes down to the IT floor to check on the delivery status of a goddamn  _laptop part_ , now is it? My gaze on her intensifies despite my alpha hormones are telling me to take it easy on her. Heads have rolled for less than this.

"You know..." I begin, about to threaten her job if she doesn't solve the task at hand, but then think of what Snoke, my mentor and top investor, told me. 

" _Your mind is trapped on the conventional side, which is like a sunny path in a field of grass— the only ideas you will find there are obvious and out in the open. You must open your mind... To the_ other _side, which is a winding path in a dark forest— it has many ideas concealed throughout its expanse to discover, they are dark in nature and hidden to those in the light._ " he had explained, showing me how I was too fixated on following the rules and laws instead of imagining how much was possible without them. Thinking unconventionally has helped me help in nearly every situation.

My brain works fast, and I realize there is another option staring us in the face. "Where is the supplier located?" I ask instead.

Immediately, I can tell she is having difficulty because of my scent— just like I am with hers. "The Flatiron District" she tells me, and I'm quick to pull out my phone, looking to diffuse the situation before it escalates for both of us, which appears to be happening already. I note we're both breathing faster than before, and my rational brain — unarguably my finest quality— is faltering. Biology has never been such an issue for me in the workplace, so I know this isn't a normal interaction, especially with both of us presumedly on suppressants.

"I'll get a car out front for you." I state promptly, and she stutters a question like both of us aren't feeling the affect of each other's scents to such an acute degree.

"Pardon?"

Then I nearly drop my phone as I smell her  _spice_. 

It's almost like cinnamon and my head begins to feel foggy, making it hard to pick out which letters I need to push next in each word on my phone. I have always loved cinnamon, even when I was a child, sitting and eating french toast with— No, it smells far better than that and my heart feels like it's going into overdrive. There are goosebumps on my skin as I inhale that spiciness I have never smelled on an omega before... None other than _her_. 

I don't dare look up at the omega now, even as I answer her question in short, staccato bursts. "A car. It will be waiting for you downstairs in five. I need you to go to the suppliers and pick it up in person." I keep up my poker face that looks like I've got it all under control adamantly in case anyone else is watching— and when it involves _me_  there will be.

Every second she stands next to me I feel my arousal grow and I my need to claim her as my own skyrockets. That sweet vanilla scent that all omegas had I could ignore, but with that cinnamon-like _spiciness_? My arms yearn for me to grab her and pull her into me, to scent her here and now. There are other alphas on this floor and I'm suddenly hyperaware of it, my body flooding with adrenaline. My instincts tell me I must claim her now or another alpha will. I can't stand that thought.

"Okay." she says finally.

"Okay." I respond awkwardly without giving her a second glance, not actually knowing if everything was truly " _okay"_. If it isn't, I can sort it out later. Right now, I _have_  to leave. I turn away toward the elevator where I press the "up" button _10_ times and place my palm against the wall to steady myself while another rush of hormones floods my body.

Her scent follows along and it threatens to drive the sanity from me as I carefully step into the elevator, which is mercifully empty, and select the top floor. I know I need to get to my office where I have some extra supplies of fast-acting suppressants, or I'll risk a rut. During the short period that I'm in the elevator, I lean against the wall and breathe deeply. I remind myself that this nearly _blissful_  yet completely  _distressing_  feeling of intoxication will pass. The farther from her I am, the less affected I'll be. By the time I step onto the top floor, I'm feeling slightly better and the cinnamon scent is completely gone— only the vanilla remains. As usual, every goddamn person stares at me as I make my way to my office, which bothers me marginally more than usual because of the possibility that someone may notice my strange behavior. "Don't let anyone in. I have some work I need to get done." I order to my secretary.

"Of course, Mr. Ren. As you say." she nods, then turns back to typing on her computer. 

When I'm back in my office with the doors closed, I breathe in relief. The top left drawer in my desk houses the extra doses of hormone suppressants, so I rummage through and pop a couple suppressants in my mouth, using a water bottle from the mini-fridge to chase it down. After a while, I'm nearly back to normal other than being unable to get that omega out of my damn head. She's all I can think about. I sit in my chair for a moment, body still, until a thought hits me— I still have no idea who the hell this omega is. Luckily, as the CEO, I can access her personal files, so I open my laptop to view all the employees on the IT floor. My eyes were drawn to her photo on the directory instantly, heart beating faster as I click on the link to her file. 

"Rey" I say her name softly, testing it on my tongue. 

Then I curse loudly as I remember an important piece of information lost in the confusion of that weird moment.

The car I called for was  _mine_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would be shorter. I was wrong. Enjoy.

Of course it feels like an eternity while waiting for this omega to return in _my_ car with the laptop part, but I manage to keep myself from pacing the goddamn floor by reading into her file further. Clicking her name brings up more details about her background and I take a preliminary scan of the page. Part of me is shocked by how little is actually in her file at first glance, since everyone in the company has been made to complete a background check. The only exception is for those who were hired by Skywalker, who apparently does not to care about just _who_ he is hiring. My mouth turns downward in disgust even to think of him. 

Before continuing further, I take a swig from the cold water bottle on my desk as if doing so will wash him from my thoughts. It doesn't— but viewing the ID photo of Rey again sure does. Even looking at her brings the memory of that spicy smell to the forefront of my mind, and I read what's on the page with unabated interest.

 

 **Name:** Rey

 **Date of birth:** 01/23/45

 **Gender:** Female, Omega

 **Citizenship:** United Kingdom

 **Current Address:** 1411 Rebellion St.    **City:** New York      **State:** New York      **Zip:** 10019

 **Phone:**  917-555-7301

 **Education:** None

 **Degrees or Certificates?** : No

 **Prior Employers:** None

 **Felonies or Misdemeanors?:** No

 **Hired by:** Luke Skywalker

 

The frown returns to my face when I see Skywalker's name at the bottom of the page and my hand tightens on the water bottle, causing the plastic to collapse under my grip. I knew it. Thinking of that man spending time physically close to Rey is enough to get my blood boiling, and I know that it is only due to my alpha instincts to protect, but they are stronger than they have ever been after meeting her. Agitated, I drink the last of the water and hurl the bottle into the recycling far harder than required. With a low growl, I sit back in the comfortable leather chair of my office, my trembling hands gingerly closing the laptop in front of me.

I have to do something else before she arrives or I'll be far too wound up. The thought spurs me to lean forward again and open one of the desk drawers, this one holding files filled with paper work. Ruffling through, I find the extremely dry legal documents I have been put off reading for at least a week and place them on the even surface with a sigh. This will have to suffice.

By the time I make it through the first few absurdly dense pages, the comm blares to life, my secretary's voice loud in my ears. "Mr. Ren, a woman is here with a delivery for you." 

Immediately, I press the PTT button and answer, "Send her in." For a fraction of a second, my secretary hesitates, no doubt surprised that I would want to deal with something this trivial, but hangs up promptly after. I'm sure I set a record for how quickly I make it to the large double doors in the front of the office, and I open one at that same hurried pace. When I first see her my heart starts pounding faster than it does when I'm taking a morning run, and I hear myself say, "Come in." 

As soon as she enters, I can already smell her— it's that same sugary, delectable scent from earlier today. So I wasn't hallucinating. We retreat further into the office and I sit down, noticing it takes a couple of seconds before I can smell the cinnamon-like part, which I'm almost _disappointed_ to find isn't as strong as it was before. I'm not discouraged by this, however— no, quite the opposite. I _yearn_ to breathe in the powerful spiciness from before, but this small dose thankfully keeps my desires at bay. The omega looks at me carefully while I watch her place the laptop part she is here to deliver on my desk. "I have the part here." she says amidst her action. 

"You're one of Luke's hires, aren't you?" I ask, careful not to place any sort of inflection in my voice even if I dislike thinking of the man in any capacity. She's already wary enough. 

Her eyebrows raise in surprise to my inquiry, and she answers a bit awkwardly, "Um, yes. I am."

While she's answering questions, I decide to throw in another, knowing it'll both satisfy my curiosity and elongate our time together. "Where are you from?" I urge as I sit up straighter, looking at her directly. I'm aware she's from the UK by her accent, but I'm not familiar enough with the place to guess which part she's from by her voice.

"London." she tells me shortly and clears her throat— I'm already affecting her it seems. I'm surprised I haven't come more unraveled myself, but it may be because my office is completely _filled_  with my scent. This is my territory one could say.

I end up saying one more thing despite how badly it appears the omega may want to leave, and I understand that it's because of the overwhelming presence of my musk. Because of _me_. Somehow, I'm pleased to see her affected by it. "I pulled your file. You have no education."

“I am currently in school at NYU. Part-time.” the omega supplies, and looks more uncomfortable by the minute. I nod curtly, wondering exactly how she manages to attend an expensive school like that without Skywalker's help. She probably doesn't.

A moment goes by and she's more determined than ever to leave. I can smell the spiciness growing stronger, and I note it is affecting me as well as I realize my focus is completely, _entirely_ , on her. I can't help but stare at her pretty face, wondering just how _strong_ that smell can get. "Do you want me to replace the part for you?" she presses, eager to finish the conversation.

A laugh escapes me at the prospect, and I shake my head, amused. "I think I can handle it." I state with confidence. Finally, I look back up at her without any expression at all, as I have nothing else to say, and she thankfully takes the cue to escape back to the IT floor. 

 When she exits my office, I let out a deep breath and thread my fingers through my hair. From the way I affect her, it is likely that she will not come to work tomorrow, nor will I see her again anytime soon. As much as I understand the reasons behind it, thinking about that fact causes my face to fall. It would be extremely unwise to go near her unless I take two doses of my suppressants, and even then it would probably still be difficult to control my alpha urges. I tell myself that starting tomorrow, I will have nothing to do with the omega, regardless of how my instincts demand that I base everything I do on her, _for_ her. 

With an agitated sigh, I turn my focus back to work sternly. I call Phasma and tell her to pick up the part on my desk, which she does, then bury myself in the legal documents to take my mind off of her. Thankfully, it works, and I spend the next few hours reading through them, taking notes on important points every so often. By the time I manage to finish, I realize it's quite late. The only employees left are the nighttime cleaning crew since everyone else has left for the day. Working late is a common occurrence for me, as I tend to focus deeply on a single task and won't leave until it's done. 

My hand searches for my phone and I call my driver, telling him to come pick me up in ten. I'm proud of the way I've kept the omega from my thoughts and do my best to shrug the whole thing off as I arrange the papers on my desk into an organized pile. Within minutes, I'm getting into my car and it's there that the irresistible scent of _Rey_ hits me again. Shit, I forgot that it had been my car that transported her to the supplier this afternoon. Goosebumps form on my arms as I climb in, and my heart begins to race while I sit in the same place she had only hours ago, breathing in her sugary scent which I note is particularly strong due to the amount of time she spent in here. Once again my brain is saturated with thoughts of her and only her— her face, her hair, her _neck_. Part of me says I should've scented her when I had the chance, should have made her my own, but I try to ignore it by looking out the window. It doesn't work too well.

Thankfully, my apartment isn't far from the office building, so I only have to endure around 10 to 15 minutes of this agonizing car ride. I try rolling down the window, but it only helps marginally. The omega's powerful scent has settled into the fabric of the car's interior, which means it doesn't take long before it starts affecting me far more than I'm comfortable with. I grip the handle of the door until my knuckles turn white and try to slow down my breathing. The slow breaths end up making things worse, since it takes the scent deeper into my lungs and _settles there_.

Cinnamon. Vanilla. Honeysuckle. At this point, my mind teases me with fantasies that are extremely inappropriate for a CEO to have about his employee, but I can't seem to help it. I can only imagine her skin tastes as sweet as her scent, and in my thoughts, I'm licking her neck, causing her to shiver underneath me as she gasps for more. I'm happy to oblige, my teeth grazing over her scent gland. I bite down hard and—

The car door opens, and the cool night air serves as a bucket of ice water in my face. As I look up at my driver, I'm dizzy and disoriented, but mainly  _appalled_ byhow the alpha hormones coursing through me just highjacked my mind. I didn't even know that could _happen_. Quietly, I stand up and thank my driver without turning to him, dead set on getting to my apartment for more suppressants. None of this is normal. To err on the side of caution, I take the stairs up to my apartment on the top floor so my mind will be occupied with something other than _her_. It doesn't take too long because I take the stairs two at a time. 

When I make it to my apartment, I'm nearly running, fumbling with my keys to find the right goddamn one to the lock. Finally, the lock clicks open and I head to the bedroom right away for more suppressants, taking two as soon as I enter the bathroom. My lungs are burning for air as I look up into the mirror, breathing hard and noting how disheveled I look. This is the furthest thing from normal. I feel too hot, which is probably from running up the stairs, but it's so unbearably uncomfortable in this moment that I tear off my clothes to jump into the shower, turning it to the coldest setting. The water is so cold it almost stings, yet I'm _still_ thinking of her. I close my eyes, begging myself to think of something else, to _stop_ this madness. 

As I begin to cool down, I'm able to control my thoughts enough to count multiples of three, desperate to drive the omega from my mind. "Three, six, nine, twelve, fifteen, eighteen..." I count out loud, my deep voice resonating through the black marble shower. Surprisingly, it works well to banish her from my thoughts long enough for me to gain back my wits, and after some time, I'm fully down to earth, counting multiples of three in a freezing shower like an idiot.

" _Goddamn_..." I swear under my breath as I finally step out of the shower and towel off. In all my years as an alpha nothing even close to this has happened, which leads me to the conclusion that we must be one of those "chemistry pairs" I've heard so much about. What a fucking pain. At least now I can make sure we never cross paths again, provided she does the same. 

By the time I check my phone again, it's about 11pm, and I know I should be heading to bed as soon as possible. After the frustrating events of the day, I'm not at all hungry, so I change into my usual sleep attire and allow myself to collapse into bed, pulling the black silk sheets around me as I do so. I groan as I remember that tomorrow I have an early meeting at 7am. _Of course_ this had to happen at a bad time. 

With destain written all over my face, I turn over and get comfortable. Just to be safe, I begin counting multiples of three in my head so I can keep myself from falling asleep while thinking about her, or worse— _dreaming_ about her.

This time, it doesn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughs endlessly at myself because I wrote this in December and just discovered the abandoned word doc for it again. It's still only 2/3rds done, but I thought I'd post what I had regardless, since it's probably the last bit I'll ever write about them. Probably. Who knows?

The alarm I set for this morning nearly gives me a heart attack and I wake up out of deep sleep with a start. As soon as I remember where I am and the events of yesterday, I groan loudly, finding it incredibly tempting to stay in bed all day. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I have an awful headache, and, most of all, I'm impossibly _hard_. It's obvious that I dreamt of _her_ all night and even though I can't quite remember what those dreams entailed, my intense arousal is more than enough for me to figure it out. My hand moves slowly in the silky sheets toward the rim of my sweatpants, pausing before my fingers slide underneath to weigh the possible consequences of sating my desire. Sure, it would be incredibly _satisfying_ to relieve the tension that remains from yesterday, but I know that it might make things worse in the long run, so I decide not to go further with another irritated groan. It's far more difficult than I'd like to admit to pull my hand away.

To make things easier, I use that hand to reach over and grab my phone to check any notifications, noting thankfully that there are none. I'm not in the mood to handle any shit today. As tempting as it is to stay at home, I know it's important to be at the office for the early morning meeting. Everyone must know their responsibilities for when our clients come on Monday or it won't run smoothly. It has to run smoothly.

I crawl out of bed and place my feet on the cold walnut floor, sitting there for a moment to rouse myself from sleep completely when I remember something very important. My car was not going to be a source of trouble again today. Grasping my phone, I text my driver to be outside my apartment at 6:30 sharp so I can make it to the office by 6:45, but more importantly, to have him spray down the inside with neutralizing spray. If I get another whiff of that omega, I think I might go mad. I'm quite certain there's no way she'll be at work today, which means the only place I could possibly smell her is in my car, but not anymore. Today should prove to be free of that enticing scent, which is exactly what I need.

By the time I make it to the shower, I've already taken some painkillers for my headache and a double dose of my suppressant. Can't be too cautious when it comes to biological reactions, especially when I wake up this aroused. The warm water running down my body serves to soothe my headache further, and when I'm washing my lower abdomen, I take care not to go too low, knowing it will be sensitive to any kind of touch. I step out of the shower to quickly dress myself, heading to the kitchen to make myself a large hot breakfast to sate my hunger. Thankfully, it's much easier than yesterday to keep the omega out of my thoughts, so I do, and by the time I make it into my car, I'm feeling slightly better.

The corners of my mouth fall when I can still smell the omega faintly on the interior of the vehicle, which had been sprayed with neutralizing agents earlier this morning. Fuck, her smell is powerful and my body yearns for more of it. _So much more_. Trying as hard as possible to ignore the feeling of adrenaline and alpha hormones now running rampant through my veins, I sit completely still and grasp my knees with my hands so hard my knuckles turn white. Like yesterday, I can feel my frustration— sexual and otherwise— mounting by the second. This is all such a pain in the ass, and it never would have come to this if the fucking IT department or Phasma or whoever was responsible for that laptop part had actually done their goddamn _job_.

  
Wordlessly, I exit the car when it arrives at the office, walking as fast as I can to the elevator. If I make it to my office, which is nearly devoid of her scent, I should feel better. _Should_. But I don't.

I complete the preparations for the meeting, then it starts. I know every single person in the room can tell I'm extremely agitated, but I really can't help it at this point. The way I'm slamming doors, yelling at others, and dishing out harsh sarcastic comments sends a clear message that I'm in a bad fucking mood. I can only imagine I'm acting like this because of the high levels of testosterone in my blood coupled with alpha instincts to drive away anyone who isn't Rey. While I standing in front of everyone, I'm sweating a bit despite the room's usual cold temperature and I can hear my heart beating rapidly in my ears. I'm fucking miserable. At the end of the meeting, Hux pulls me aside to hiss at me, "Ren, what the the hell was _that_?"

"What the hell was _what, Armitage_?" I spit as I step closer to him, noting how quickly he steps back.

Now, his voice changes to a nervous stammer, "F-Forgive me, sir, but today you've been acting particularly..." I'm sure the redheaded beta is searching for a word that won't offend me, but I'm not having any of this right now.

"Particularly _what_?" my own voice is a low growl and I step forward again, the alpha hormones telling me he's trying to challenge me. Well, Hux, _challenge me_ and you'll end up in a pool of your own blood.

Immediately, that violent thought causes me to stop, my dark eyes widening in bewilderment. Hux hardly has the guts to _disagree_ with me, much less _challenge_ me— this must be alpha nonsense. Before he can say anything else, I take a step back after realizing I'm nearly pinning him against the wall. When did that happen?

"I'm not feeling well today." I say, my tone still low, "It's something only an alpha could understand."

"Sir?" he's clearly confused, and I just about punch him for his ignorance.

"Just tell anyone interested in visiting me today that I'm not feeling well and I'm not seeing anyone. That's all you need to know."

"O-Okay... I'll do that, Sir." Hux nods apprehensively, his eyes darting around my form. When he thinks he's dismissed, the beta rushes for the door, only to be pulled back by my hand on his shoulder.

"I just thought of something else. This is very important so make sure you let me know." I order curtly, trying to catch his nervous gaze, "You tell me if an employee named Rey comes into work today. She works on the IT floor. Got that?"

"Yes, I will make it my top priority."

"Good." I mutter and let him go, watching as he exits the conference room in a hurry. As for me, I don't know how things got out of hand so quickly. At what point did I stop thinking for myself and start strictly listening to those goddamn instincts? The question scares me, and I silently vow that I won't let things go that far again if I can help it. Even if there are some things I can't control, I will do my best to snap out of it as soon as I possibly can. I let out a deep sigh of displeasure. At least this situation can't get any worse due to the omega almost certainly staying home today. If I'm like this, I can only imagine how far gone _she_ must be by now.

I shove my hands in my pockets and exit the conference room, headed for my office. It was a relief that I had a bunch of paperwork to get through so I could stay there all day. I never thought I'd be glad to have paperwork. When I enter my office, I immediately collapse into my chair, closing my eyes for a minute before opening the drawer containing those horribly dry documents. It felt good to remember that after today, I would probably be over the worst of the alpha hormones. The large majority of the time I am happy to be an alpha— _proud_ even. Not today. I toy with the idea of heading to the restroom to relieve the tension but throw the idea out of my mind as soon as it enters. I can't be _that_ desperate. This paperwork will be more than enough.

Just like last night, the documents take my mind off of things for a few hours until my phone rings. It's irritating to be interrupted, but I notice the caller ID says it's Hux. My heart beings to race when I pick up the receiver and answer, "Yes? What is it?"

"That employee has come to work. She has been here about an hour, but I did not know until now because her supervisor, Poe, appears to have taken attendance late." he states, and I feel my heart stop completely. I'm unable to answer for a minute, which prompts Hux to ask, "Sir? Are you there?"

"Yes. Thank you for telling me. That's all I needed. " I reply in shortly then hang up, my mouth suddenly dry.

At first, I'm not even sure what to make of it. She couldn't have come to work in that condition, could she? No. It must be a mistake. I _need_ it to be a mistake. In a flash of sudden movement, I open the laptop on my desk to look up Poe's extension and dial it rapidly.

The phone rings a couple times before he finally picks up, obviously confused as to why the CEO would be calling him. " Ren! I mean, Mr. Ren. Kylo? Mr. Kylo?" he fumbles, not exactly sure how to address someone so high on the food chain. I completely ignore anything he says because I don't give a shit. The only thing on my mind is Rey.

"Rey. Is she at work today?" I press, the urgency seeping into my voice.

"Oh, uhh.... Yeah. What do you need?"

"Tell me where she is. Now."

Poe goes silent on the phone for an instant, no doubt wondering why the hell this is such a big deal, but finally answers. "I think she went to the Marketing floor to see someone. That's what she said, anyway."

"Alright. That's all." I slam the phone down and stand up, my heart beating much too fast. What the fuck was she doing here?! What the fuck should I _do_? I nearly trip over my chair as I leave my desk, pacing the floor anxiously. She needs to leave as soon as possible, not only for her own good, but for mine as well. Doesn't she know what can happen if she comes to work while assumedly beginning her heat? It must be beginning right now, right? What about those other alphas near her? What if— No, I'm taking her away. Now.

I pull out my cell and press the speed dial number for Hux. He answers right away. "Sir? What's going on?"

"Call the Ritz-Carlton and tell them to get the usual room ready. I'll be there in a couple hours." I order, not having the time to give him more details.

"Wh-What?! Why?"

"Just _do_ it, _Armitage_!" I growl, hanging up while half way to the doors of my office. The doors slam open as I hurry to the elevator, pressing the button 20 times and getting in as soon as it arrives. It was empty, thank god. Black leather shoes tap on the floor again while I wait, my already limited patience growing ever thinner. After what seems like an eternity, the doors open and I walk out onto the Marketing floor. Immediately, I scan for Rey, but don't see her. My pulse quickens. Then, by chance alone, my eyes catch her walking out of the bathroom with some other female I don't know well. A rumble begins in my chest as I feel the telltale alpha protectiveness rise within me. I rush toward her, narrowly avoiding the other employees who get in my way.

When I'm it close enough, I demand, "A word, please."

She's wise to do what I say and follows close behind me as I hurry down the hallway to an empty conference room. Already, her scent is invading my nostrils, setting a wildfire ablaze in my body. I remember vaguely that I took a double dose of suppressants this morning so I should be able to be around her without triggering my rut, but still, it's difficult to focus on something other than my growing desire to _take her_. In some ill-conceived attempt to distract myself, I pace the room restlessly, knowing she's watching my every move.

I open my mouth to say something, anything, but the words just don't form. Thankfully, she takes it upon herself to break the silence, clearing her throat to say, "I was just about to go home."

At that, I nearly laugh, but it would've been a cruel, sarcastic laugh, so I stop myself. I know that she doesn't have control over what is happening with her body either, but it's hard to remain empathetic when she acts so foolishly. "Bit late for that." I snap, my frustration seeping into my words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" she begins, and I can't help but cut her off immediately.

"Didn't _know_?" I ask incredulously, not believing her words, then realize I don't know how old she is. I know she's under 25, but my mind is clouded and I can't remember her exact birthdate. I abruptly stop my pacing and turn to look at the omega, my heart frozen. Is she a fucking _minor_? "How old are you?" I demand, my chest feeling tight.

"Nineteen." Oh thank _god_. My rigid frame relaxes slightly, relieved as hell to find I haven't been attracted to a juvenile omega.

Rey's fiery temperament flares as she watches me relax, and she frowns, "I thought you looked at my file?"

 _This fucking omega_.

"Yes, well. I've been _distracted_." I growl at her despite my alpha instincts telling me to treat her gently. These last 24 hours my mind has been clouded with desire, and I know it's been the same for her by how exquisite she smells.

To defend herself, she suddenly confesses, "Nothing like this has ever happened to me before." Then she pauses before the kicker, "I thought you were using enhancers."

This time, I do laugh, and it's not kind. Who the hell does she think she's talking to? "Enhancers?" I laugh with a sharp edge, "I don't _need_ enhancers."

"Evidently." she states rudely, then glances at me before looking away immediately. I can feel my frustration mount by the second, especially when she rolls her neck, exposing the part I want to bite so hard I break that smooth, flawless skin. A low growl starts deep in my chest, but I stop it before it goes any further.

"Stop doing that." I demand, realizing how threatening I sound by how suddenly she freezes. "Stop moving your neck. Please." I request this time, trying to remind myself where I am and how it's inappropriate for a boss to yell at his employee like that, especially in this type of situation.

"Okay."

I relax enough to remember my call to Hux several minutes ago, even though I feel like I've been cooped up in this room forever. "Let me offer you a hotel for the week. It is the least I can do after triggering your heat." I say, but I see she's already dismissing the idea.

"This has nothing to do with you." she replies vehemently. I raise a single eyebrow to her statement and try to disguise the smirk on my lips with little success. Is she really trying to pretend like I'm not the one she's trembling with _need_ for? If it wasn't so foolish, it would almost be cute.

I step forward confidently, saying, "Let's try this again, shall we?" I pause a moment before continuing, wanting to make this very clear, "I _know_ that I've triggered your heat. I'm sorry about that, it wasn't intentional."

Still, she tries to act like I have nothing to do with any of this by asking, "How do you know it's you?" The naivety is nearly _dripping_ off of her at this point.

"Because of how your body reacted to me when we met. Because of how you're reacting to me now. I know you feel it too." I tell her, trying not to sound pretentious, but knowing that's how it comes out anyway. When she fails to respond, which is somehow disappointing, I resume, "Consider this a professional courtesy... I'm sure you have roommates. Let me book you into a hotel until it passes."

Once again, she remains silent, but this time she's turning red. "Alone." I tack on after a moment, presuming that an omega like her would want it that way.

Thankfully, my comment causes her to reconsider, and she looks up at me to confirm, "Alone?"

"Yes. Alone." I repeat before voicing a constant thought I've had this entire morning, "I have never in my life met such a difficult omega."

"Good."

I'm completely taken aback by her reply, and for a moment I stare at her before shaking it off. That's something only the most troublesome omega I've ever met would say, isn't it? I shouldn't be surprised.

"So it's settled then. I'll have my car take you home to collect your things and then it will take you to the hotel." I conclude, expecting her to agree. When she remains silent, I stare at her until she complies.

"Fine." Rey nods, and I feel a certain relief wash over me until she goes to crack her neck again. I swear, this omega is trying _everything_ to make me lose control.

"Let's go." I grumble with gritted teeth, slamming open the door to the conference room. As always, I'm aware that many employees are watching, but because of the odd situation, nearly everyone in the room has their eyes on us as we make our way to the elevator. They can't just mind their own goddamn business, can they? When the elevator opens, I'm annoyed to find it's filled with employees. "Get out." I demand, and like usual, it takes a shocked second before they actually leave. If they had chosen not to, I would've personally dragged every single one out myself— and they _know it_.


End file.
